


In Oblivion with You

by bracelitperson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pi Day, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Tie Kink, but not as much as he loves Cas, collarbone kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Cas surprises Dean for Pi Day and Dean has a little surprise for him ;)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 37





	In Oblivion with You

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue when this is but cas is still an angel and they’re hunting and stuff so season 5?

Dean absently wraps the towel around his waist and walks out of the hotel bathroom, the neon vacant sign lighting up his dark room in blue and red. He brushes a hand through his still wet hair and searches through his duffel bag for clothes. Dean startles and almost drops his towel when he hears the whoosh of angel wings and Cas’ presence at his side. He doesn’t even have to look up at him to know he’s smiling. Dean tries to fight off his own smile.

“Hello, Dean.” 

“Hiya, Honey Bee.” He turns towards Cas and lets his grin spilt his face open when he sees the angel’s blush. Cas is standing there in all his 5’11 glory, trench coat almost trailing the ground and blue tie circling his flushed red throat. 

Dean pulls the tie towards him gently, pulling Cas into a sweet kiss. God, Dean’s missed him. Cas just leans in further, hands coming to rest against the hunter’s face. Dean’s all smiles when they pull apart and he pecks Cas on the nose before going back to his duffel bag. 

“Not that I’m not absolutely ecstatic that you’re here, you here for a reason?” He pulls out a t-shirt and glances at Cas through the corner of his eyes, still with that blush riding his cheeks. 

“No, well, yes, I just missed you.” Dean turns towards him and smirks. 

“Missed me, huh?” Cas rolls his eyes and pulls Dean towards him by the hips. Dean pecks him on the lips, letting their smiles rest against each other for a moment. 

“I missed you too, Angel.” Cas smiles and he kisses Dean again before pulling back for a moment.

“Hold on, I have a surprise for you.” Cas zaps out of the room for a moment, leaving Dean confused, still wrapped in his scratchy hotel towel. He comes back with pie in one hand and roses in the other. Dean melts and feels his eyes light up at the sight of pie. 

“It’s National Pi Day, so I figured we should celebrate properly. Even though Pi Day has nothing to do with the dessert-“ He gets cut off by a quick kiss from Dean as Dean grabs the pie and flowers, putting them onto the hotel table. 

He pushes Cas softly onto the hotel bed and climbs onto his lap, pushing the duffel bag off the bed with a thud. Cas just looks up at him with those wide blue eyes, hands automatically going to rest on his hips. 

“You don’t want to eat the pie first?” Dean shakes his head as he runs his lips lightly across Cas’ cheek. 

“Where’s Sam?” Dean kisses his cheek and trails little kisses to his ear, where he stops.

“Out.” He nips the angel’s ear. Cas swallows and nods, pulling Dean’s face towards his for a kiss. Dean drops the towel from his hands so he can trail them up the angel’s throat to his face, letting the towel pool loosely around their laps. 

Cas rubs at Dean’s hips, scratching his nails up his sides lightly. Dean shivers against him and slips his tongue into Cas’ mouth. Cas falls back against the mattress, Dean sitting in Cas’ lap. He throws the towel off of them and starts taking off Cas’ tie. Cas helps with unbuttoning his shirt. In reality, Dean just sits on top of Cas’ thighs with a self-righteous smirk as the angel rushes with the buttons, almost popping them off the shirt.

Dean chuckles as he helps him peel off his suit jacket and the shirt, throwing it into the darkness of the hotel room. Cas’ blue tie is still on his neck somehow and Dean stops him when he goes to take it off. 

“Keep it on.” Cas does the angel head tilt and Dean feels his whole body soften. Well, maybe not his whole body. 

“For what purpose?” Dean flushes and chuckles sheepishly. 

“It looks hot. Plus, I could do this.” He pulls Cas towards him by the tie, burying him in a kiss. Cas barely contains his smile as Dean smooches him into oblivion. Dean trails his hands down Cas’ stomach, pinching at his nipples on his way down to unbutton his slacks. Cas gives a tiny yelp at that, disconnecting them with a grin.

Dean wipes it off his face when he traces his nipple with his tongue, nipping at the sensitive area as he pulls the pants down his lover’s thighs. Cas lifts his hips with a pleasurable sigh and lets Dean pull them and his boxers off and out of the way. He struggles with his shoes for a second forgetting they were there. Cas giggles softly as the shoes thud onto the ragged carpet. Cas is a lit with flushed skin and the neon lights coming from the window, blue eyes shining as he looks at Dean hovering above his waist.

Dean sucks marks into his hipbones and thighs, getting a series of soft sighs and quiet moans. His incessant smile carves into Cas’ stomach as he kisses down his happy trail, hands going everywhere but his dick. Cas lets out a whine, the heel of his foot going to the hunter’s back to cement his mouth above his dick. His hot breath ghosts over Cas, making the seraph’s heel dig into the small of his back harder. He wraps a hand around his base, licking a stripe up his cock. 

Cas tries not to buck his hips, curls his fists into the sheets as Dean wraps his lips around the head and goes down. Cas bites his lip and stares at Dean, watches his adam’s apple bob as he circles his mouth around his cock, blond-brownish hair glistening with the street lamps outside. Cas can feel the small, proud smile Dean has as he lets his teeth ride one of Cas veins and sucks back down. Cas moans softly around his bitten lip, white-knuckling it in the sheets. It’s ridiculous, Cas thinks, as Dean goes down, again and again, spit cooling on the exposed spots of Cas’ dick, that all Dean has to do is smile and barely touch him and he’s gone, melting into the scratchy hotel sheets. He lets go of the sheets, letting one of his hands go into Dean’s hair, pulling slightly so he can hear the little moan Dean lets slip around his cock.

Cas pulls him back gently by the hair, staring at Dean’s bruised lips still connected to his cock by spit. He pulls him up into a wet kiss, feeling the wetness on his stubble and the tiny smirk the hunter’s sporting into the smooch. Dean pulls away for a second and Cas follows his lips.

Dean chuckles and kisses his nose before getting up from the bed and rushing for the duffel he threw on the floor. He makes a sound of triumph when he finds the bottle of lube tucked in between a shirt and a closed machete. He hops back on the bed, going back to straddling Cas. 

He pops the cap on the lube bottle, squirting some on his fingers and rubs them together to get it warm. Cas squirms underneath him, spreading his knees around Dean as he drifts down Cas’ stomach, lips dragging in a way he knows Cas likes. Cas lets out a low whine as Dean rubs his fingers around his angel’s rim, teasing him with the tip of his middle finger.

“Dean...” Cas growls as Dean kisses at his thighs. 

“What, Cas?” Cas sighs heavily, shifting his hips in an attempt to get Dean to move his fingers. 

“Don’t be a dick, please...” Cas says it in his gravely voice that makes Dean shiver and he smiles against Cas’ inner thigh, trying to hold back his shudder, which he fails at. 

“Love it when you make me all tingly like that.” He pushes his finger in slowly, hearing the soft exhale the angel makes. 

“I know. Pick up the speed, Love.” Dean feels his forehead fall against Cas’ hipbones to hide his shy smile as he speeds his finger up, beginning to add a second.

“Sap.” Cas just rolls his eyes and drives his hips into Dean’s fingers. Dean scissors his fingers, trying to hold Cas’ hips down so he doesn’t squirm all over the place. Cas lets out a frustrated moan as Dean hits his prostate with his fingertips, adding a third finger.

Dean kisses up his stomach as he fingers him, stopping to pull at the tie so he gets a better angle to nip at his collarbone. Cas lets out an obscene, loud moan and Dean stops for a second. Cas huffs and tries to maneuver his still held down hips to get Dean’s fingers to move. He relents and licks a stripe across Cas’ collarbone again, getting another loud groan from his angel. 

“You gotta thing for collarbones?”

“I suppose. I didn’t even know that was a sensitive area. Sorry-“

“No, it’s alright. Some people are more sensitive in certain areas. Plus it's kind of hot.” He bites at it the bone again, getting a soft grunt as his fingers move with Cas, who is riding his fingers somehow even though Dean’s literally holding his hips down. 

“Dean, I’m ready.” He wiggles the hunter’s finger away and kisses Dean’s cheek before flipping them over. Dean gets whiplash as Cas settles onto his thighs, grabbing the lube from somewhere on the bed and rubbing it on Dean’s dick, which had been neglected through all this expect for him humping the sheets.

He groans loudly as Cas strokes him and holds Dean down, palms to his chest as he positions himself above him. Dean feels the heat radiating off Cas as he sinks down. Cas lets out a soft sigh and Dean doesn’t even think he can even speak, let alone make noises as Cas comes back up and strikes back down on his cock, thigh muscles bulging with effort. 

“Dean, are you alright?” Dean just nods and Cas kisses his lips before going to town again. Cas’ tie moves with his thrusts on Dean’s cock, glowing with shadows of neon lights and what Dean likes to call an angel glow. Cas thinks it just has to do with Dean being head over hills, dumb, stupid, idiotic in love with him, that he just expects Cas to glow because that’s how Dean sees him. Dean just blushes and calls him a sap. 

Dean’s definitely flushed now, full of Cas and his crazy rhythm. He only feels Cas around him, surrounding him in every sense of the word and he smiles dizzyingly at his beautiful angel as his face contorts in concentration as he rides the thoughts out of the hunter’s brain.

All Dean thinks is  _ Cas Cas Cas Cas  _ as his nail dig into Dean’s chest and he moans loudly, echoing around the dark hotel room. Dean grips Cas’ hips lightly as the angel rides back down, letting out another loud moan. Dean’s just glad he’s having fun. Dean lets his stupid grin stay on his face because he can’t control it, he knows he looks stupid just laying there with his eyes rolled into the back of his head with a lap and head full of angel, but he doesn’t care, he just grabs Cas’ dick and strokes him in time with Cas’ thrusts. 

Dean thinks it’s funny that Cas is over 1000 years old, literally born to be a soldier. Dean thinks Cas was born to ride him into oblivion with the way he’s doing it like it’s the easiest, most enjoyable thing in the world. Dean lets out moans louder than Cas’ and Cas starts chuckling when he looks at Dean’s face, all dazed out and happy. 

Dean scowls and Cas gives him a sweet kiss, slowing down his hips to a state where he kisses Dean, let there smiles rest against each other’s. Dean slows his hand down to match Cas and melts into his lover’s eyes, the blue making him forget his name. He’d get lost in everything Cas if he could, just forget everything and let his angel ride him all day. But responsibilities and such.

Dean definitely forgets his name as Cas picks up his pace a bit, arm wrapped around Dean’s shoulders as he lets his head fall back, flushed neck nicely accented by the tie. Dean attacks his neck, placing small bruises there and licking at his collarbone. Cas moans loudly, clenching around him. 

“Dean!” Cas comes across Dean’s chest and hand, nails digging into his shoulders. Dean can’t even breathe, let alone comprehend what’s going on as he comes in his angel and flops back down in the bed, dragging Cas along with him. 

He feels like he’s floating, pleasure running through his veins as he opens his eyes and smiles at the heavy breathing Cas on his lap. He pulls at the tie and smooches any breath Cas had away. Cas kisses him again before lifting off his cock and flopping down beside him, curling into Dean’s side.

Dean ruffles his hair and wraps his arm around, placing soft kisses in his black messy hair. Cas just hums in contentment, palm spread across Dean’s somewhat sweaty stomach. 

“Happy Pi Day, Dean.” Dean grins widely in Cas’s hair.

“Happy Pi Day, Angel. Love you.” He doesn’t even freeze this time, just lets it slip naturally. 

“Love you too.” Dean lets out a tiny sigh of relief and drifts off to sleep with an arm and head full of Cas. When Cas wakes up sunlight is lighting up the half-opened curtains, along with Dean’s freckles and eyelashes and he stares for a moment before the hunter’s green eyes blink open. 

“Creepy.”

“More like romantic.” Dean sighs and kisses Cas before wrapping a leg around the angel’s waist and pulling him closer.

“I know what we’re having for breakfast.” 

“Each other?” Dean says as he licks Cas’ collarbone. Cas lets out a soft moan and a chuckle as he pushes the hunter away.

“No, Dean. Pie!” Dean blinks the sleep out of his eyes.

“Say no more, Sunshine.” They get up and get half-dressed and make coffee in the early-ish morning light, and don’t even bother cutting the pie. They eat with a shared fork and kiss around each bite, tasting the blueberry on one another’s tongue. Sam knocks an hour later and comes in with coffee. He rolls his eyes when he walks in on his brother sitting in their best friends lap, feeding him pie like some kind of married couple. 

“Sorry, Sammy. Love is love.” He kisses Cas’ nose and the angel blushes slightly. Sam hides his smile behind the cups. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pi Day also i am very emotional and miss them so here ya go


End file.
